


Delirium

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, sick roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is sick and that fever of hers apparently burnt up her filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

Dealing with a sick roommate was not how Annie had wanted to spend her Friday night. She very well could have been sitting in her room with a six-pack of Guinness and marathon The Walking Dead until she caught up. Instead, she found herself staring at a very sick, very pathetic Mikasa Ackerman. "This is the saddest thing I've ever seen, Mikasa. You should seriously see yourself."

 

It wasn't very far from the truth; Mikasa was curled up on the couch, shivering, black hair matted to her forehead with sweat. Her cheeks were flushed red and there were dark circles under her eyes. The woman mumbled tiredly, "Can you turn the heat up? I'm freezing."

 

Annie sighed. "Mikasa, I'm not going to turn the heat up. You have a fever." She went to the kitchen, scouring the cabinets for any cans of soup. Her blue eyes rolled as she heard loud shuffling come up from behind and Annie turned to see her roommate standing in the doorway, still bundled up in the thick comforter. The shorter woman faced Mikasa, hands on her hips, and said, "Go. Lay. Down." When Mikasa didn't move, Annie sighed again and went to gently guide her roommate back to the couch. "I'm gonna make soup. And you're going to nap. And you're not going to move, all right?"

 

"But I don't wanna just lay here," grumbled Mikasa. She was once again balled up in the comforter, hair and eyes peeking from under the navy-colored fabric. Annie, for a moment, entertained the humorous thought that her friend looked a bit like a human burrito. After several minutes of trying to glare at the shorter female, Mikasa quietly asked, "Would you put Lilo &Stitch on?"

 

"Yeah, I'll put it on. As long as you swear that you won't get up again," the other woman replied. Mikasa nodded vigorously and Annie felt her stony gaze soften a bit. Her roommate was needy when sick and it was slightly endearing to see the hopeful look in Mikasa's eyes at the promise of a favorite children's movie. Once the film was going, Annie went about starting the soup and deciding to make it fresh from her mother's recipe.

 

Annie and Mikasa had settled on becoming roommates during their sophomore year at college. They had similar classes, both of them oddly fascinated with meteorology, and ran in similar social circles. Now in their senior year with graduation approaching, their time together had gotten severely cut. Deadlines needed to be met and Annie had noticed that Mikasa was leaning more towards a job with a local news station. Not to say that she wouldn't be good at it; Mikasa was extremely attractive and very sharp. While she could be taciturn, she made an effort to be personable during presentations. Annie almost envied that. She preferred working behind the scenes and dealing with as few people as humanly possible.

 

The clatter of something hitting their hardwood floors rattled the blonde from her musings and she left the pot of simmering broth to see a pale hand weakly stretching for the remote. "Mikasa!"

 

The grey eyes and flushed cheeks poked up from the fabric to show an indignant pout on Mikasa's face as she stated, "I can't hear it. It's muffled."

 

"Your brain is muffled, you moron," Annie snapped, "you're buried under that blanket. And your head is stuffed up. You probably can't hear very well." She snatched the remote off the floor and turned up the volume a little before setting the control on the coffee table and glancing at Mikasa. "Have you napped at all?"

 

Shaking her head, Mikasa replied, "No. Not yet."

 

Annie groaned and rolled her eyes, going back to the kitchen as her roommate settled back down to watch the cartoon. The soup was simmering away, filling the room with a faint aroma that made Annie's chest warm. She ladled the soup into a bowl and carried it out to the other woman. "Mikasa. Food. Sit up." Setting the bowl on the coffee table for a moment, Annie took a few seconds to arrange the comforter in a way that it still covered Mikasa's lap but was out of the way. "Ok?"

 

"Ok. I'll try to eat," Mikasa conceded softly. She reached for the bowl and took a spoonful, her eyes closing as the hot liquid hit her tongue. The woman hummed, "It's good." And without any hesitation, she ate with gusto; Annie felt herself smile at the sight.

 

"At least you're eating. I thought you'd turn your nose at it."

 

Mikasa paused long enough to look at her roommate and quietly say, "I need to eat or else I can't get strong enough to get better. Besides, this is really good."

 

Annie got herself a sandwich and a small cup of the soup, sitting cross-legged in a chair beside the couch. They ate in relative silence, save for Mikasa's coughing and a few slurping noises as they each finished off their soup. It wasn't until after the credits began on the movie that Annie realized Mikasa was asleep. As she went about cleaning up the kitchen and storing the leftover soup, she heard fabric rustling. She assumed Mikasa was just shifting around on the couch to get comfortable but when Annie heard whimpering, her back went ramrod straight and she raced to the living room.

 

Mikasa was writhing on the couch cushions, her face beet red and tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. She mumbled fitfully, "Cold, cold, cold."

 

"Mikasa? Mikasa, hey, wake up. You're ok. Hey." Annie shook her roommate's shoulder, jumping slightly when Mikasa woke with a startled gasp. Annie held her shoulders still while the other woman quivered. "It's all right, Mikasa. You're ok. I'll get you another blanket if you really want it." When Mikasa nodded, Annie sighed softly in relief before leaning in and pressing her lips to her friend's forehead. She pulled away, exclaiming, "Mikasa, you're hot."

 

A slightly delirious giggle broke the tension and Mikasa replied, "You're pretty hot too, Annie."

 

Feeling heat rise in her cheeks, Annie growled, "Jeez, Mikasa, you perv, I was talking about your temperature!" As she got to her feet, readying herself to search for the thermometer, Annie looked back at her roommate and saw a startling clarity in Mikasa's eyes.

 

"I know that. But I wasn't," Mikasa said firmly. "You're really pretty."

 

"And you're delusional. I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

 

"I'm not that sick."

 

Annie deadpanned, "If your temperature reads one-hundred five point anything, I'm dragging your ass to the emergency room."

 

"Would you hold my hand?" Mikasa giggled. "You should totally hold my hand if you take me to the hospital."

 

Annie blushed brightly and hissed, "If I hold your hand, would you cooperate?"

 

Mikasa grinned. "Yeah."

 

"...I swear to God, Mikasa, I hate you so much right now." Annie found the thermometer hiding behind assorted boxes of bandaids and gauze in the medicine cabinet, taking a moment to sterilize it before holding it out for Mikasa. "Open."

 

The silly grin on Mikasa's face dropped and she pouted. "I can do it myself. Gimme."

 

"No, Mikasa. Open and hold this under your tongue. Understood?" Mikasa tried to glare at her roommate but to no avail as Annie simply tightened her hold on the thermometer. Then, gingerly, the raven-haired woman opened her mouth and waited to close it until the device was firmly held under her tongue. When it beeped, Annie pulled it away and ran a hand over her face. "One-hundred two point five. Ok. Tylenol, lots of waterand for the love of God, just sleep."

 

Mikasa nodded. "All right." As she curled up on her side, cuddled snugly beneath the comforter, she murmured, "Thank you, Annie."

 

Annie sat in the chair again, having already grabbed a water bottle and pills for her friend. "Not a problem, Mikasa." She smiled gently after Mikasa had dozed off, getting her favorite crime show going.

 

[X]

 

"Annie?"

 

The blonde grumbled tiredly, raising her head from the arm of the chair and looking around. Mikasa stood in front of her, black hair hanging messily around her shoulders. Her grey eyes were clear and alert and instantly, Annie knew the fever had broken. She smirked slowly, asking, "How do you feel today, Ackerman? Still want me to hold your hand?"

 

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Oh my God. You mean- oh, God, no! I actually said that? "

 

Annie snorted, fighting back her laughter at the mortified look on her roommate's face. "Oh my God, Mikasa, it was the most amazing thing ever! You said I was hot and you wanted me to hold your hand if you had to go to the hospital-"

 

"No, no, no, oh my God, no!"

 

As her giggles died down, Annie allowed herself to smile reach out for Mikasa's hand. "Seriously though, do you feel better?"

 

Mikasa nodded, trying desperately to hide her blush with one hand. "Y-yeah..." She risked a glance at her roommate and quietly asked, "I wasn't lying when I said you're pretty, Annie. I think you are cute."

 

Annie felt her cheeks warm again but instead replied, "You're cute too. Well. Extremely beautiful might be a better description." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Would you wanna go out to dinner when you're cleaned up and not looking like death warmed over?"

 

With a grin, the taller woman stated, "At least I don't make Tinkerbell look tall."

 

"I take it back. I hate you."


End file.
